


The Journey Home

by Z_lastname



Category: Original Work
Genre: Childbirth, Male Pregnancy, Mpreg, Oneshot, Public Birth, Public Transportation, Trans, Trans Character, Trans Male Character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-05
Updated: 2020-05-05
Packaged: 2021-03-03 05:29:20
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,136
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24019789
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Z_lastname/pseuds/Z_lastname
Summary: Transferred over from my deviantart account.Thomas is on his rush our train journey home when he goes into labour.
Kudos: 55





	The Journey Home

**Author's Note:**

> This work contains graphic description of a trans man in labour and giving birth.

Thomas leaned against the wall of the train station begrudgingly. There was a row of seats next to him, but they were occupied by four teenage boys, who were rowdy and worked up, and Thomas wasn't in the mood to explain that he wasn't just fat, he was pregnant, and that he needed to sit down. Thomas set one gentle hand on the top of his belly, the other supporting his back as he looked over to the timetable. His train was in 4 minutes. In this rush hour traffic, he was unlikely to get a seat, which meant standing for the 30 minute train ride home. Thankfully, his flat was quite near the station, but thirty minutes of standing in that hot, cramped train seemed like a nightmare, especially with all the cramps he was feeling.

Thomas was overdue. 42 weeks with twins was just plain uncommon. But he was dedicated to a natural pregnancy, and as he was a licensed doctor himself, he took care of his own pre-natal care. It was too taboo for a transgender man to rock up to a pregnancy clinic, his belly full of life. Instead, he opted for the private route - tell no one. As he grumbled quietly with the cramps, the train pulled up. A few people got off, but far more got on, and Thomas joined them, cramped into the small space, packed in to capacity. He held on to the bar tightly as the train began to set off. 10 stations, he said to himself. Just ten stations.

There was a fair few seats on the train allocated to the disabled, elderly, and pregnant, but Thomas knew no one would offer him a seat. A heavy man just looked fat. No one assumed he was pregnant, and he wasn't gonna put it out there just for a seat. As the train pulled into the first station, it shuddered to a halt, a few people bumping off each other as Thomas still steadily held the bar. Only now did he realise he was panting slightly, feeling very sweaty and sticky, and with an urge to remove his clothing. Shaking the thoughts out of his mind, the train set off again, all the passengers packed in like sardines.

Station two rolled to a halt, and at that moment, Thomas felt something hot and sticky on his leg. He looked around, certain someone must have spilled their fizzy drink on him, which had warmed up in someone's pocket, but no one around him was carrying a bottle. Then, it clicked. He was sweaty, panting, and his belly was cramping, and there was a sticky wetness dripping down his upper legs.. Thomas was in labour, and his waters had just broken. He frantically looked around for a seat on the train, but still, no dice. He felt his legs grow shaky now, unsure if it was panic, or the pain of labour. But he had eight more stops, and he couldn't get off to go to the hospital, because he could manage this himself. He was not exposing himself to become a tabloid story.

Station three saw the train empty out a little. Now, Thomas moved to one end of the carriage, near the rear doors, and some open windows. There was no one standing down that end, so he faced away from the seated passengers, into the wall, in an attempt to prevent others from noticing him. He breathed heavily, feeling his belly roll with movement, and feeling his baby's head shift further into his pelvis. Soon, he'd be forced to spread his legs, but he was in no way intending on giving birth on the train. He had to hold it together for a few more stops.

Station four, and finally, there was a seat. But Thomas had to decide - would he take it, and sit next to someone, who might annoy or harass him, or notice his distress, or stay standing? Eventually, he decided to take the seat. He felt guilty as he spread himself out a little more than usual on the chair, feeling like he was encroaching on his neighbour's space, but there was a baby beginning to force it's way out of his body - he kind of needed to spread his legs.

Station five left the carriage almost empty, save for a few stragglers. Thankfully, they were a little distance away from Thomas, so he could do some low, quiet moans through the contractions. He felt another jolting heave in his belly, the baby's head now felt firmly pressed on his cervix, he knew it was. If this train didn't hurry, he would be pushing out this baby on CCTV.

Station six left Thomas with an empty carriage. He breathed a heavy sigh of relief, beginning to moan freely aloud. He let out a long, low, "Ohhhhhhhhhh!" as he felt the baby's head pushing it's full weight on his cervix. He waddled around the carriage impatiently, desperate to reach his destination. In all his heavy panting, Thomas' mind blurred and focused solely on the baby, and by the time Thomas snapped out of his haze, he had reached his stop.

Thomas ran as fast as a labouring man could, up the stairs, and dashed out into the rain, towards his home. Now, he could have his peaceful, private birth.

Thomas hurriedly locked the door behind him as he entered his flat, all but tearing his clothes off as he pulled them from his sweat drenched body. In the doorway of his room, he began to squat down a little, cradling his belly with one hand and holding the doorframe with the other. He reached down between his legs to gently feel his opening, and what was happening down there. He softly inserted his fingers, which reached into his cervix and grazed the baby's head. Thomas was ready, and this was happening now.

He squatted down further, and a few stuttered drips of fluid fell from his hole as he did. "Nnnnnnngh!" he groaned out loudly as he pushed with all his strength, forcing his baby to move downwards, through his birth canal, towards his opening. Before long, Thomas began to feel the ring of fire. The baby was crowning, ready to emerge, but he had to push through his opening first. A grunting heave of a push later, and there was the baby, in Thomas' arms. But of course, there was still the twin.

Thomas didn't cut the cord, he just held the baby to his chest to suckle softly, as he grunted and groaned with the next baby. He was a little loosened up now, so the twin slid out far easier. Thomas sat down on his bed, naked, his twin boys now suckling on his chest. Finally, a family at last.


End file.
